Melody of the heart
by MelodyOfTheHeart
Summary: Mikan is in a relationship with Tsubasa. She thinks that everything is alright with both of them but then again, one night she meets a mysterious boy and fell in love with him. What will happen now?


**Melody of the heart**

**Summary:**_Mikan is in a relationship with Tsubasa. She thinks that even if they both live in a different world, they will still be happy together as long as they love each other. But in truth, Mikan isn't happy about the relationship at all. Then one night she meets a mysterious guy in a party and she fell in love with him. What would she do know? Knowing that she's still committed to Tsubasa?_

**Disclaimer**: i DO NOT own _Gakuen Alice_ or even the characters that are presented here. What i only own is my made-up characters and this fictional story. Thank you :)

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

I stand in the corner of the room as I observe the people around me. There are some fancy looking girls chatting and giggling. They must be talking about the latest trend. There are also some old business men discussing and laughing around. I'm being ignored. Being surrounded by these rich people, I surely don't fit in. The longer I look at them the smaller I get. I absolutely don't belong here. It was wrong that Tsubasa brought me to this party. This is obviously not my world; I'm just a mere commoner. Why did I even come here in the first place?

I sigh and look around. The buffet table is loaded with different cuisine. I'm hungry but I feel like I have no right to even take a single bite at those mouth-watering delicacies. I look at the decorations, they are totally fancy. This place is really luxurious and it means I simply cannot be here. I stepped into the balcony and feel the breeze of the summer air; it tickles through my skin, relaxing me. I breathe in and out; I can smell the aroma of the roses. I let out another sigh and look at the moon.

I keep on wondering what I'm doing here. I mean, I'm nothing but a mediocre, a simple boring girl. Why do I have to spend my summer going to parties where I don't even belong? If it wasn't only for Tsubasa I won't be even going here. I love Tsubasa a lot, he is my first boyfriend but judging from the circumstances it looks like we don't match. It's like he is a godly being who's perfect and as for me I'm just an earthly being who has tons of flaws. Why is our world so different? Tsubasa is from a wealthy family, I mean he is an Andou after all and Andous are known for being one of the richest families in Japan aside from the Imais. Why am I involved with this rich people? Tsubasa Andou my boyfriend and Hotaru Imai my best friend are both from really rich families as for me, Mikan Sakura, from an ordinary family. That doesn't match at all! I don't know if I can consider this as a blessing from God or a punishment. I love both Hotaru and Tsubasa but the question is, do I deserve to love them? I let out a sigh. "This is stupid. You are stupid Tsubasa" I said to no one.

I decided to go inside the party but I heard something that stopped me. I saw two girls stepping into the balcony; I intentionally hide on the curtains so that they won't see me. I looked at them; they were both beautiful and obviously rich.

"Can you believe it?! A commoner being here! That's just disgusting!" a girl with blonde hair said

"I know! What is Tsubasa-sama thinking bringing such ugly commoner here!" the other girl replied

Could it be that they are talking about me? That's mean and what's with the ugly commoner thing? Sorry for being a commoner!!! I glare at them though I know they won't see me. Wait I think I have seen them before. I observe them for a while and then it hit me. Those girls are one of Tsubasa's classmates! I met them before and they were so nice to me but look at them now! They are talking behind my back, those rotten hypocrites. They were only nice to me because Tsuabsa was there. I so want to slap their faces now. I was about to reveal myself when I heard a male's voice.

"Isn't it rude to talk to behind other people's back?" a handsome man in a black tuxedo said, he was standing in one of the brunches near the balcony. The girls glared at him and crossed their arms.

"And what is it to you?" the blonde haired girl hissed

The handsome guy smirked then tucks his hand in his pocket. "You know I've been here for quite sometime now and what you girls were talking about was so interesting I couldn't help but record it on my phone. Maybe I should let Tsuabsa hear it too? But I bet you don't' want to right? Hmm, let's see, I'll let you both go if you apologize to that girl who's hiding behind the curtains" he pointed at where I'm hiding.

Gosh, is this guy trying to kill me? I gulped, I have no choice now do I? I revealed myself and shot them a glare. "Are you messing with me you hypos?!" I yelled loud enough for them to hear me.

The girls turned pale. It's obvious that they don't want to be in trouble. They swallowed their pride and looked at me disgustingly. "Sorry." They both said then they rashly went to the party. I shook my head. I really can't trust rich people. As I was about to leave I stopped myself and looked at the handsome guy who helped me. He looked at me like he is looking at some lost kitty. It was annoying but since he helped me I guess he is a good guy and I should thank him. As I start to say thank you he cut me off.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't help you because I want to. I only helped you because you are that annoying guy's girlfriend and I owe him. So don't think stuff like we are friends now or that I'm a good guy." He said as he jumped off the branch to the balcony. He dusted his tuxedo then left me. My eyes twitched and a nerve popped out of my head. That annoying bastard! I tried to thank him and that's what he replied?! Annoying!

After that incident, went to join the party even though I know I'm not welcome. I stood in the corner and observed people as what I did earlier. How long has it been since I came here? I haven't seen Tsubasa nor have I seen Hotaru. I want to dance but I know I'll look like a lonely girl if I danced alone. Where is Tsubasa?! Why did he even bring me here if he will just leave me behind?! I pouted, I feel like crying then someone tapped my shoulder. I looked at the person and it was that guy back in the balcony. "What do you want?" I asked. I don't want to deal with this guy.

"Nothing really, I just thought you looked lonely." He replied then smirked at me. I didn't bother to answer him. I bet he already know the answer, just seeing me standing in a corner all alone with a miserable face. "Want to dance?" he offered his hand. I looked at him as I try to read his mind. What is this guy thinking? "Come on, I won't bite." He said, then I took his hand and we went to the dance floor. The melody is sweet and slow so we waltz through the dance floor with people around us minding their own business. He held my hand gently and his gaze was also gentle making me blush.

Why ma I blushing? I can't be blushing. He is just a weird stranger. Then again, why am I dancing with him? And why is my heart beating fast? I shook those thoughts away as I shyly look at him, our eyes met and it feels like my world stopped. I couldn't hear anything nor see anyone except him. I feel my face heating up. What is wrong with me? I feel like a young maiden in love. This can't be. I'm just hallucinating. We continued to dance as our eyes locked at each other. I can feel his warmth and I can smell his perfume. The song ended then he leans closer and whispered something to my ear. "If you feel like crying, come to me." He whispered and with that he let go of my hand and walked away. I stare at his back as I touched my chest. My heart is really beating fast.

"Mikan." I heard Tsubasa called. I looked at him then looked at the way were the guy left. "Is there anything wrong?" my boyfriend asked. I shook my head and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and held my hand.

It's been 2 weeks since the party and I still can't stop but think of that guy. I sigh and looked at the sky. I want to meet him again. The feeling I had back then when we were dancing its like when Juliet first met Romeo. Am I in love with him? That can't be. I love Tsubasa. Maybe I'm just curious about that guy. Yeah that's right.

I started watering the plants while humming. The park sure is relaxing. When I finished watering the plants I went to the faucet but someone caught my eye. It's that guy from the party. Without thinking I run to him then stopped when I was in front of him. I pant and wipe my sweat.

"Hey." I said. He looked at me then looked at his back. "Don't you remember me?" I asked. He stared at me for a while then started walking away. "Hey!' I yelled but he continued walking away. What the? Why did he ignore me?! I don't get it?! I was so excited to see him but then he just ignored me. I took a nearby ball then throw it at his head. "Idiot!" I yelled then run away. Stupid guy! I never want to see him again!


End file.
